The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, botanically known as Begonia semperflorens, and hereinafter referred by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Doublet Rosexe2x80x99.
The new Begonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Poland. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Begonia varieties having compact plant habit and numerous fully-double flowers.
The new Begonia originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1990 in Poland of a proprietary Begonia seedling selection identified as BD1C as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Begonia seedling selection identified as MD3 as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Poland in 1996. The selection of this plant was based on its compact plant habit and numerous double flowers. These characteristics differentiate the new Begonia from its parent selections.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Poland, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Begonia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Doublet Rosexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Doublet Rosexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Somewhat upright, rounded, uniform, and compact plant habit.
2. Small dark greenish bronze leaves.
3. Freely branching, dense and bushy growth habit.
4. Continuous and very freely flowering habit.
5. Showy, fully double dark pink-colored flowers that are displayed above and beyond the foliage.
6. Tolerant to pathogens common to Begonias.